scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
All-Stars Story 2 Outtakes
instrumental begins Woody's Roundup playing *'Man 1': Speed. *'Man 2': Marker. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action. *'Cody': ''on a tape Okay. A little help here, please. laughing *'Yoshi': What are we gonna do, Lena? *'Lena': Use your head. *'Yoshi': But I don't wanna use my head! *''all barrage to the vent, hitting the vent grate, but the grate didn't budge *'Yoshi': Ow! *'Man 1': Speed. *'Man 2': Marker. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Okay, and pull back. *''zoom to the pigeon aisle *'Pigeon 1': I don't remember eating that. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Cut. *'Pigeon 2': I can't believe this. *'Pigeon 3': That's the fifth time. *'Pigeon 4': What box was that guy in? *'Pigeon 1': Sorry, everyone. I had that bean burrito for lunch. Okay, I'm all right, now. Sorry. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action. *'Angelina': I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case. And if you get hungry, here's some cheese puffs. And a key. I don't know what it's for, but you never know. *'Man 1': Speed. *'Man 2': Marker. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action. *'Victoria': Cody's string, snapping it off Could...? Should we just...? Should that be part of the movie now? He lost... He lost his string. laughing *'Angelina': And a golf ball, if you have time for golf. And a plastic steak and a rubber ducky and a yo-yo. *'Valiant': Who's behind? *'Pavlov': Mine. *''tail walks by Pavlov *'Julie Aigner-Clark': All right, cut. Good take. *'Pavlov': What good acting. That was a good take. You're such a cute little bottom. Look at you, look at you, look at you, look at you. *'Harry': In fact, I think I feel a song comin' on. *''Mike hits Harry *'Harry': Mr. Mike, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt your equipment? You gotta aim it right here at my flipper. I'm not a very good take. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Okay, let's go again. *''Mike hits Harry again *'Harry': Oh, no! Oh, no! I think I swallowed my squeaker! *'Angelina': And an extra-bouncy bouncy ball. And some extra teeth. Be careful, they chatter. *''teeth chatters William *'William': Whoa! *'Man 1': Marker. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action. *''walks into an aisle, looking at Cody tapping *'Valiant': We'll be back before Villager gets home. What? What are you laughing about? laughing Real funny, Cody. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Okay, we're losing our light. Wipe it off and let's go again. *'Pavlov': Golly bob howdy. *'Valiant': What? What's so funny? Cody! the wings, saying, "This For" on the left, and "Space Rent" on the right, looking at the wings with some words on it Darn it, Cody! *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Okay, let's go again. *'Angelina': And crayons, in case you get bored, and some blue Play-Doh. the blue Play-Doh in William *'Valiant Extra': Isn't this exciting, Ramon? Our first day of shooting. *'Ramon': Oh, yeah, yeah! It's so exciting! *'Valiant Extra': You know, I can't believe you talked them into making A Superstar's Life 2. *'Ramon': Oh, oh, yeah. I can hardly believe it also. Oh, but there's a little baby tiny thing I forgot to tell you. *'Valiant Extra': What's that, Ramon? *'Ramon': Well, you know, it's a "2" movie, but it's not A Superstar's Life 2. *'Valiant Extra': What? I don't understand. What is it then? *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action! *''chops extra Valiant and Ramon *'Man 1': Marker. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action. *'Cody': Blue Mouse, are you with me? *''Mouse licks Cody *'Cody': Okay, good boy. Hey. Tank Evans, how 'bout you? the box with Tank Evans and the pigeons *'Tank Evans': And so, you two are absolutetly identical? laughing You know, I'm sure I could get you a part in All-Stars Story 3. I'm sorry. Are we back? laughing All right, pigeons. Lovely taking with you. Yes. Any time you'd like some tips on acting, I'd be glad to chat with you. All right, off you go then. *'Man 1': Speed. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Wait, wait, wait. Let me check focus. *'Tiago': So, did you make it into the first All-Stars Story? *'Bia': Well, if you look in the letterbox copy, you can see my arm grabbing Cody's ankle? *'Carla': What will you do next? *'Bia': Well, I'm up for this villain in a toothpaste commercial. *'Tiago': Wow, that's great. *'Man 1': You got it. *'Angelina': And a dime, call me, and monkey chow. *'William': Monkey chow? For what? *'Angelina': Well, for the monkeys, of course. Come on, monkeys. *'William': That's it, I draw the line at monkeys. Get my agent on the phone! *'Man 1': Marker. *'Julie Aigner-Clark': And action. *'Tank Evans': It's your choice, Cody. You can go back, or you can stay with us and last forever. farting Good heavens. Was that me? Oh, my. again I guess that's why they call me Tank Evans. Whoo! *'Julie Aigner-Clark': Okay, let's cut. *'Linda': We are so glad you came. Bye-bye. Bye-bye. Bye-bye. Bye-bye, now. Bye. Bye-bye. Remember, please discard all candy wrappers and popcorn containers in the nearest trash receptacle. Thank you. Okay, bye-bye, now. Bye-bye. Bye. laughing Okay. Are they all gone? Uh, is everybody gone? Huh? Good. Oh, my gosh, my cheeks are killing me. I can't keep smiling like this anymore. I am exhausted. I think I need a break. A little break? Okay. away Whew. Category:Manuelvil1132 Category:Toy Story 2 Outtakes Spoofs